1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and a method for displaying an image thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of display devices have been used. Examples of such display devices include organic light emitting display devices, liquid crystal display devices, and plasma display devices. However, in such display devices, a pixel may deteriorate as a driving time increases, which degrades the function thereof. For example, in the case of a display device that continuously outputs a same image for a long period of time, pixel deterioration may be accelerated, such that image sticking may occur.
To solve the problem described above, technology for displaying an image (e.g., pixel shift technology) has been used in place of fixing an image in a specific region. For example, and referring to FIG. 1A, the display device may move an image (e.g., a predetermined image) 20 displayed in an image display region 10 according to a movement path (e.g., a predetermined movement path). In addition, the portion of the image display region 10 that does not include the image 20 may be displayed in black.
When using pixel shift technology, the period of time for which the same data is outputted to a specific pixel is reduced so that deterioration of the specific pixel may be reduced. However, referring to FIG. 1B, according to conventional pixel shift technology, the image 20 may be moved without weighting (e.g., without varying the display time of the image 20 at each position included in the movement path). In FIG. 1B, an x-axis and a y-axis may indicate a region of the image display region 10 in which the image 20 exists, and a z-axis may indicate a weighted value at each corresponding position.
Considering an accumulated image 30 during a period of time (e.g., a predetermined period of time) illustrated in FIG. 1C, there may be formed regions V1, V2, V3 and V4 in which a grayscale is dramatically changed, and portions corresponding to the regions V1, V2, V3 and V4 may be recognized by the user as image sticking.